A muse's life
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Several charecters from other dimensions are suddenly thrown into a penthouse apartment to be a insane girl's muses! Features characters from EVERYWHERE!now considered drabblicous.
1. Chapter 1: Sev's coffee cup

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK, AND STARWARS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCASFILMS!

This is a bunch of stuff about where my muses go when they're not being used! enjoy!

The Insane Immortal Dragon's world of muses, more like apartment.

Chapter one: Sev's morning coffee ritual.

* * *

Severus Snape sat at a large wooden table, sipping coffee and reading the daily prophet. He was ignoring Mira Sparrow and Xander Cage's insane argument which was taking place right behind him. You see, Severus does not want to be here. Why? Because he is a muse for an insane author. The author, who called herself IID, kept him and the other muses in a penthouse apartment. But, despite the great pay and cool living conditions, Severus was not happy. Why? Because he was only one out of eight different muses, and was used more often then the others. "I did not steal you crescent wrench, you're such a dickwad!" came Mira's yell, and Severus sweat dropped. Almost forgot, as a muse, they had special abilities, only they made them more cartoon like.

"Morning Severus." Obi Wan yawned, flopping down across from him. "Morning." Severus grunted, not looking up from his newspaper. "Xander and Mira arguing about random insane things again?" Obi asked, and Severus gave a grunt of acknowledgement. He heard a thud, and looked over his newspaper. Obi was unconscious on the table, with a crescent wrench laid on the table in front of him. Mira ran over, and grabbed it, smiling sheepishly at Severus. Severus growled at the phoenix haired beauty, which only flipped him off. Mira and Xander were IID's own characters, totally gorgeous yet totally chaos causing, beautiful, and insane. Xander popped up beside her, and made the Vulcan peace sign at him. "Will you two insane idiots go bug someone else?" Severus barked, glaring at them. The two ran off, giggling insanely. "MORNIN SNIVELLIUS!" Roared Sirius, who had just popped into the kitchen. "Black, WILL YOU BLOODY PISS OFF? I AM NOT IN THE BLOODY MOOD!" Severus roared, slamming his paper down and glaring at a cowering Sirius. All he wanted to do was finish his coffee! Sirius ran out screaming something about giant scary swoopy batmen yelling at him as Remus came in. Remus however, just raised an eyebrow, and followed the ex convict. Severus sighed happily, and reached for his mug. His hand grasped empty air, and he looked down. There was a note where his mug was, and he read it aloud,

" _Hey Sevvikins, _

_Since you seemed too busy to disclaim a story for me, I stole your coffee in retribution! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Love, IID!_" He stared at the note, his eye twitching. " IID! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" His roar was heard all over the world, and somewhere in a dark house in America, IID let out an insane cackle.

* * *

Dude. REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE MUSE PENTHOUSE TOO!MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Chapter 2: Anakin gets told!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK, AND STARWARS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCASFILMS.

Chapter two: Anakin's Idea.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was bored. Sure, he had everything he could do at the penthouse, but it was missing a certain something. Currently, Snape, Lupin, Black, and Obi Wan were passed out in different parts of the living room, because of the drunken party IID had thrown last night. Anakin himself was with Mira, Xander, and Harry, in the kitchen, just chillin. "I'm bored." Harry groaned, thudding his head on the table. "Not alone there Bolt brain." Mira cackled, immediately making Anakin concerned. "So we're all bored?" Anakin asked, looking around for confirmation. The others nodded, and he frowned. "Sooo…What do you want to do?" Xander muttered, opening one eye to stare at the others. Suddenly, it stuck Anakin. A truly evil smile grew on his face, and he voiced his idea out loud. Soon enough, the other three were wearing identical evil grins, as they set out to perform their tasks.

Sirius opened his eyes with a groan, and immediately noticed a chill in the room. There were two weights next to him, and a lump on his chest. He looked down, and froze. Snape was naked on top of him. He looked to the sides, and to his horror saw Obi and Remus naked too. He immediately let out a girly scream of horror, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream woke up the others, who upon noticing their situation, joined his scream of terror. The four jumped out of the bed, and covered themselves, terrified. "What the hell happened last night?" Remus screeched, grabbing one of the bed's pillows to cover him. "I don't know! I don't even remember if we did anything!" Obi Wan stuttered, blushing from head to toe. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. The four men whipped towards the doorway, to see Anakin, Mira, Xander, and Harry, clapping with evil smiles on their faces. "I didn't know you dudes were like that! When's the four way marriage?" Mira asked slyly, smirking at the pale men. Suddenly Severus pieced it together, and turned red in anger. "YOU LITTLE!" He roared, magicking his clothes on. "Huh?" The three others omitted, confused. "You bloody idiots! We've been pranked! Get them!" Severus roared, pointing at the no longer grinning teens. "Busted…" Xander groaned, inching backwards. "Um….It was Anakin's idea!" Harry yelled, backpedaling out of there in a hurry. Mira just teleported out of there, leaving the four adults to advance on a pale, weakly grinning Anakin. "So, think it's funny to scare the living daylights out of us, huh?" Sirius purred, an evil glint in his eye. Anakin just whimpered, as the four men descended upon him.

Mira tried not to sniggle as Anakin, or should I say, Annie, stormed downstairs, fuming. The four adults had turn him into a girl, complete with make-up, a purse, and a plaid dress. "So Annie, learned your lesson at all?" Came a familiar voice, and everyone whipped towards the doorway. IID stood there, a smug smirk on her young face. "Yes. Never prank the adults." Anakin groaned, flopping into a seat. "Wrong. When pranking the adults, never get caught!" She chirped, before leaving whistling merrily. Mira couldn't hold back her sniggles, and Anakin glared at her. " Sorry Annie, but you just got told by a 13 year old girl!" She laughed, falling off her seat. Anakin pouted.

* * *

Dude. This is getting wilder every chapter!

You know the drill, review or get sent to MUSEWOLRD!


	3. Chapter 3: IID'S PMWB!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK, AND STARWARS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCASFILMS.

Chapter three: IID's premature writers block, and Tristan Nane Summers.\

* * *

Remus yawned as he entered the kitchen, but froze when he saw who was sitting at the table. A decidedly pale and angry looking IID sat there, drinking a can of soda. " IID, why are you here?" He asked, softly, trying not to anger her. She looked at him with tired eyes, and grunted. " C'mon, tell me." He pleaded, sitting across from her. "Three words Remus, premature writers block." She croaked, thudding her head against the table. "For which story?" He questioned, inwardly defeated. " Ya know the one with Tristan!" She growled, waving her hand about. "I brought him along ya know, he's playing Halo 2 in the living room." She added, smiling slightly. "Well, I bet the reviewers want more. So why the PMWB?" Remus asked, summoning a soda from the fridge. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he flushed. "Stands for premature writers block." He added, grinning at her. She nodded in understanding. " I just can't decide if I want Tristan's band to perform at the feast, or should an old friend be the surprise Dumbles was talking about? I can't decide." IID cried exasperatedly, putting her head in one of her hands. "Well, I'm sure an idea will come to you. You can crash here while you think!" Remus soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder. IID graced him with a tired smile, before getting up and heading off towards the bedroom.

Remus stared after her, slightly uncomfortable. True, there were times when he and the others hated IID, but most of the time she was ok. Especially when she got writers block, because when she did, she beat herself up for not having an idea. "She's got PMWB?" Asked Sirius as he came into the kitchen. Remus nodded, and the animagus sighed. "I hate it when she gets like this. She's just thirteen years old, and sometimes I get this weird paternal instinct feeling around her, the same I get around Harry. It's weird ya know? With her golden blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and almost anorexic body at times." Remus nodded again, rubbing his temple. "What can we do to cheer her up?" He wondered, putting a finger on his chin. "How bout we throw her a party? And invite her friends?" Sirius suggested, looking at Remus. "That might work, but we can't invite anyone here, because this is IID's realm." Remus groaned, his head thudding onto the table.

It was a hour and a half later, that Sirius finally snapped. "I can't think of anything Moony! We need to have a muse meeting!" He growled, standing up and storming out. "Yeah, leave me the job of facing a potentially low tempered IID…" Remus murmured angrily, striding to the living room. " IID?" He called, and he spotted her snoozing on the couch. " What's goin on?" came Tristan's voice, and Remus swore. Damn it, he'd forgotten Tristan was there! "Tristan, we're having a muse meeting. Come if you want, but don't tell IID!" He growled, before storming out in a snape worthy fashion.

* * *

Dude. Short, not very funny, but kinda dramatic. Heck, it's Humor/DRAMA right? REVIEW OR I WILL SEND A EVIL AGENT DUCK OF PINK FLUFFLY VOLCANOS AFTER YOU! What the hell am I talking about? . 


	4. Chapter 4: A muse meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK, AND STARWARS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCASFILMS. I don't own Never let you go either, that belongs to Third Eye Blind!

Chapter four: A muse meeting, and a party.

* * *

Sirius looked around at the others, grimacing. "We have a problem people. IID has PMWB." He announced, dropping into a squashy armchair. The other muses gasped, and immediately started talking loud. " Shut up all of you! We need to figure out how to cheer her up!" Tristan barked, from where he leaning against the wall. " He's right, but who will take the duty of distracting her?" Remus asked, looking around fiercely. "Like I would trust a Black with this!" Snape roared, standing up and glaring at Sirius, who immediately stood up and yelled back, " Like I'd let a death eater do it!" The other muses all began fighting with one another, until Tristan yelled, " I will do it! But I do not know the way!" The others looked at him appraisingly.AN: sarcastichmm…this seems familiar somehow "You will have my sarcasm!" Xander declared, standing up, and Mira jumped up too. "And my jokes!" Remus nodded appraisingly, and declared. "Very well, you shall be the brigade of IID's PMWB!" The three teens nodded, and left the room. "This scene just seemed strangly familiar to me." Tristan mumbled, before losing himself in the plans for the party.

IID groaned as she woke up, and immediately noticed something different. The penthouse was quiet. Not a good sign. She stood up carefully, looking around for any pranks, and walked into the kitchen. The lights were off, and she reached for the lightswitch. She flipped, it, and to her shock, " SURPRISE!" All her muses were grinning like idiots, wearing silly party wear. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she laughed delightedly. "Zomg! Guys, you didn't have to do this!" She chided them, though her happiness showed through her eyes. " Course we did IID! Can't let our favorite author become depressed!" Sirius barked, picking her up in a hug, and swinging her around. She giggled happily, and hugged him back. Once he put her down, Remus smirked, and turned on the stereo. Third Eye Blind's Never gonna let you go blasted throughout the apartment.

What proceeded to happen was a happy fun montage.

_There's every good reason for letting you go  
She's sneaky and smoked out  
And it's starting to show  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you turn around our back on each other  
That's a good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around your back on each other  
You say that I've changed  
Well maybe I did  
But even if I changed  
What's wrong with it  
_They were playing charades, Risk, and IID was winning a couple rounds of Texas Hold em.

_I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you turn around our back on each other  
That's a good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around your back on each other  
And our friends are gone and gone  
And all the time moves on and on  
And all I know is it's wrong it's wrong  
And all I know it's wrong it's wrong it's wrong it's wrong  
If there's a reason it's lost on me  
Maybe we'll be friends I guess we'll see_

The muses took out a large cake, and they all ripped into it hungrily. The brought out soda, and proceeded to get highly caffeinated. Soon Sirius was running in circles screaming he was an airplane._  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you turn around our back on each other  
That's a good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around let's turn on each other  
Good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around your back on each other  
That's a good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around your back on each other  
What a good idea  
I remember the stupid things the mood rings the bracelets and the beads  
Nickels and dimes yours and mine did you cash in all your dreams  
You don't dream for me no goodbye goodbye you don't dream for me no  
But I still feel you pulse like sonar from the days in the waves  
That girl is like a sunburn  
I would like to say  
The girl is like a sunburn  
I would like to say  
She's like a sunburn  
She's like a sunburn_

The party ended happily after a few rounds of drunken Kareoke, and Remus, Obi, Severus, and Mira had passed out in various places. " Thanks you guys! It was awesome! I got tons of ideas now! See y'all!" IID chirped, before leaving the apartment. " Dude, were we just in a montage?" Remus asked Xander, who just smirked knowingly.

* * *

Dude. Next will be a really funny chapter. It will be… A chapter when everyone bursts into song! Muwhahahahahahahaha! REVIEW OR I'LL SEND YOU TO PLAY WITH MY GAY DOG! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Explanation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK, AND STARWARS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCASFILMS. NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY REFRENCES, THAT'S RONALD DAHLS!

Chapter Five: The explanation.

* * *

Obi let out a big yawn as he walked into the kitchen, along with Mira and Severus. He froze at the sight of who was sitting at the table. "Oh dear god." He groaned, banging his head against the wall. "Hahah!" Mira yelled, grinning at the figure. It was one of her brothers, Neil Sparrow! "SupmirasupmirasupmirasupmirasupmiraSAAAAUUUUPPP!" He yelled, jumping up and doing a front flip over the table. Neil was dressed in his usual attire, which made Severus look colorful in comparison. He wore a floor length trench coat, black leather gloves that were missing the tips of the fingers, black baggy jeans, a shirt made of pure shadow, a black top hat with ragged holes in it, black leather combat boots, and on his face was a smile that seemed evil to those who didn't know him. Instead of Phoenix red hair like Mira, he had waist length shadow black hair, but his violet eyes shimmered with hidden malice, violence, and insanity. He had strange black streaks on his cheeks, but he seemed to radiate evil.

"So how's Muse life for you Mira?" He asked in his evil sounding purr of a voice. Obi Wan stared at the man with disbelief, this was one of Mira's brothers? Everything about him screamed pure **_EVIL._** "Good good, is Ian here?" She asked, looking around. Neil nodded, and whistled long and loud. "VHAT!" Came a melodious voice, and both Severus and Obi Wan had to stare at the man that was supposed to be Ian Sparrow. He wore clothes identical to Neil, except it was a pure holy white! Ian's hair was the same pearly holy white as his clothes, and waist length. His eyes shone with warmth, kindness, and just plain goodness. He identical marks on his cheeks like Neil, only his were the same color as his hair. "Heya y'all!" He chirped, bounding into the kitchen to meet his brother and sister. "Mira…Is there something you forgot to tell us?" Severus asked slowly, and Mira whacked her forehead. "Damn, you're right Sevvie! Call a muse meeting, IID will be able to help me explain!" She sighed exasperatedly, before actually **_disappearing! _**

* * *

The others stared at the Sparrow Triplets. Mira sat between her brothers, and IID actually sat on her lap! "So, you guys wanna know the Truth bout Mira and her brothers?" IID asked softly but dangerously, and the muses nodded. She sighed, her golden hair falling around her face. "They are the balance." She said shortly, causing several different reactions. Harry, Anakin, Sirius, Severus were confused. Tristan, who had become a permanent muse, fell off his chair in shock, Obi wan and Remus paled immensely. "What do you mean, the balance?" Severus asked, his eyebrows bunched together. Ian stood up, seemingly giving off soothing vibes.

"Just what she meant. Mira, Neil and I are the ones who decide what happens in the Balance. I am the leader of the Holy elementals." He explained shortly, as Neil got up also, he was projecting vibes of unease and worry. "I am the leader of the Dark elementals." He purred, causing Sirius to shift. All attention turned to Mira, who smiled. "I am the, well, binds keeping the balance together. I am the only Grey elemental. I basically have control of the other elementals, seeing as I am supposedly the most powerful." She explained, causing Anakin and Harry to look at her with awe. "I had no idea what they were when they came to me. I mean, what would you do with a 14 year old American girl?" IID whispered softly, seeming a bit hesitant to speak.

Mira just looked at the girl author with fondness. "Yes, that's been bothering me. Why IID?" Obi wan asked, staring at the girl. "She was the only one we knew who could write a story about us. In fact, she is currently working on the story that will probably make us known everywhere." Neil hissed, in a non threatening way. There was silence after his statement, for everyone felt uncomfortable breaking the unspoken barrier. "That's not the real reason is it?" Tristan said coldly, and to the other's shock, Mira nodded. "Young IID here is very pure, despite her protests. Sure she has done wrong, and been selfish before, but I do not know of any other child that discovered the amazing powers of Imagination at the age of 5." Mira said warmly, making IID smile. "So now what?" Xander asked, and Mira shrugged. "We move on, and live." She breathed softly, smiling at the shy author in her lap.

* * *

…..Damn. Need to stop listening to those philosophical songs. Please read and review people. It is drama after all, and fiction. Though the bit about the story about the Sparrow Triplets is true. I am working on it, and hope to maybe even make it a real story. 


	6. Chapter 6: The new muses?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK, AND BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO, NARUTO BELONGS TO MASHIMOTO.

Chapter Six: New muses?

* * *

Severus sighed, as he took in the scene before him. IIDG, or Seraph as she now called herself, had not called upon any of the muses in two years. Obi Wan, Anakin, Tristan, Mira, and Xander had disappeared, leaving the house quiet and lonely.

Suddenly, there was a yell, and a strange man flew through the door, ending up next to his chair. He wore a strange green hat, and a strange outfit. "Shows you right you pervert!" Came a voice, as a hyperactive looking blonde boy in orange jumped through the remains of the door.

Two other men followed the boy, sweat-dropping. Behind them was Seraph, grinning like a loon. "Seraph, what is this?" Severus asked, confused. "New muses, duh. The man in green is Urahara Kisuke, the man in the mask is Hatake Kakashi, the orange gaki is Uzumaki Naruto, and the handsome guy next to me is Yasutora Chad." Seraph explained, blushing wildly at the mention of Chad's name.

"You forgot me! I'm so wounded Sera-chan!" Came a wail, as a rather flamboyantly dressed man stepped in behind her. "Sorry? Guys, this is Kyoraku Shunsui." Seraph added, smirking. " Get aquainted, OR DIE." Seraph said pleasantly, her eyes flaring with killing intent. Severus gulped, along with the others, as she left the room. "Now what?" Remus asked, staring at Shunsui warily.

Shunsui grinned, and took out several bottles of what appeared to be Sake. " LET'S GET DRUNK!" he hollered, and Urahara beamed, along with Sirius who cheered. Remus, Chad, Severus, and Harry sweat-dropped. Things were going to get a whole lot stranger around here…..

* * *

laughs maniacally YOSH, I AM ALIVE! runs away cackling evilly 


	7. Chapter 7: Deadly yet fun

Title: Deadly grace.

Characters/pairings: Snape+OC[ author Kakashi+Author

Summery: It's only recently he's realized that he is in danger.

Drabble. yayz.

* * *

Every minute here was a minute lived in danger.

It was only recently he found out that little tidbit. Heard it from Snape himself, when they all had been on the rooftop a few nights ago, stargazing.

"You made a mistake today." Snape said suddenly, and Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong, ne?"

"Actually you did. At breakfast."

"What did I do?"

"…..It's complicated."

"Ne, telll meee.."

"Desist whining. It is uncouth, and disgraceful."

"Just tell me, alright?"

"Fine. You passed Molly off as a harmless teen."

"…..So? She is a harmless teen."

"No, she isn't. Haven't you even wonder what that glint in her eye is?"

"Not really. What is it?"

"Molly is smarter then she looks, and very manipulative if need be. She can be cruel and sadistic to you one moment, and sweet the next. Her insanity borders the line between happy go lucky crazy, and psychotic. If you make her angry…You will wish yourself dead."

"……" Kakashi could say nothing.

"She was recently diagnosed borderline Schizophrenic." Snape added, turning his obsidian eyes back to the sky. Kakashi could only turn to watch Molly.

He saw what Snape meant. The way she swaggered and slunk around was hiding a deadly grace. Her once warm looking blue eyes were as cold as ice, and unforgiving. She noticed him staring, and sent him a deadly smirk. For a moment, her eyes darkened until they were completely black, a cruel delight within those hidden depths. The next moment it was gone.

He shivered, and glanced away. Never again would he underestimate her. Because no way in HELL was he going to mess with a girl that had Severus Snape scared to death.

* * *

S'true actually, I have been diagnosed Borderline Schizo. And i can get pretty sadistic. but whateva. SUGAR IS FUN!!


End file.
